Juryoku
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: After being found by Dracule Mihawk in the middle of Marine HQ, Harry Potter finds himself caught in a whirlwind of human trafficking, adventure and deadly enemies. Pairings to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

All his senses were being overwhelmed, thousands of smells, sights, tastes, feelings and sounds all slammed into his awareness. Pictures flickered so fast across his vision he felt a headache begin from behind his eyes. It seemed to last forever until the pictures began to slow and it settled, and then he felt himself falling hard and fast. All he saw was blue, the sky had no clouds, all around him sea moved, in the distance he could see boat with, strangely, a pirate flag. The thought skittered out of his mind as he fell into the cool blue sea.

He was underwater for mere seconds but he immediately saw a massive creature that looked part snake, as he floated upwards again the creature broke the surface and sniffed him curiously before snatching the weakened human up in its jaws. Green eyes rolled upwards into his head and he passed out, his body going lip in the snake creature's jaws.

He awoke to a large, cool tongue gently touching his face. Harry Potter would forever remember that moment, the moment when he awoke in a world not his own. Looking up, he saw a snake-like creature bigger even than the basilisk he'd face in his second year. It didn't look as if it was about to eat him so he smiled and spoke. "Hi there." It was said softly and in parseltongue. The snake cocked its head and looked at him but didn't reply. Instead it made an odd growling noise at something behind him and dived under the water.

"I will keep an eye on you, hatchling." The snake's voice said on the wind. Harry blinked once then turned around to find whatever the snake was growling at. It was a person wearing a black cloak, his eyes were bright yellow, like a hawk and his very presence was sharp. He seemed to debate something for a minute before extending a hand to pull him up. Harry stood; his head still a mess of questions and his body trembling from the cold sea water.

"I am Dracule Mihawk." The man said quietly, his sharp eyes not moving from the figure beside him. They only shifted when his name was called and Harry took the chance to look around. He was in a bay that was being overlooked by an imposing grey building with symbols on it, Japanese he recognized. After defeating Voldemort, Harry travelled around the world and picked up languages on the way, Japanese was one of them.

Harry quickly opened his pocket to check on the pocket watch it held; he touched it with the pads of his fingers and sighed softly, relaxing slightly. He then shook his head and turned to where the first person he'd met was. Three very tall men were studying him with varying expressions; Harry felt his instincts scream at him to leave. This was a very dangerous place to be. With one last glance at the man's expressionless yellow eyes he turned and ran, not really sure where he was going, he knew he was on an island.

Shocked as they were, it took the tall men a second to move but when they did they were fast, faster than most people but not faster than him. He darted past the one wearing sunglasses who spoke very slowly, twisting his body to avoid the man's grip. As he did the pocket watch slid out of his pocket and began to fall but large grasping fingers caught it as they attempted to catch Harry.

Immediately, Harry froze and turned, his expression dangerous. "Give me back that watch, now. You don't know what you hold." Harry had eyes only for the watch, everything in him crying out for it, that watch was something worth more than life itself. His heart pounded in his chest, slamming itself against his ribcage over and over, his vision tunnelled on just that watch and he was so completely overcome with the desire to possess what was rightfully his that he didn't notice when cuffs descended on his wrists. He didn't ever realize he was fainting until all went dark.

* * *

When he woke, Harry could feel the light bobbing that signalled he was on a boat. He was outside, chained to the mast he was leaning upon and next to him two soldiers stood, one holding the watch in his grasp. Harry tensed and stayed silent, not even batting an eye as a kindly looking boy with pink hair brought him some food. The kid set the food down, too far away for Harry to get at but didn't go to leave; instead he merely sat a fair distance away and looked at his feet as if Harry was a skittish animal.

Harry continued to watch, keeping silent at the marine began to edge forwards with the food. Harry tensed further as the marine entered his comfort zone. The pink haired kid immediately stopped and backed away very slightly. "Why are you bringing me food?" Harry said at last, his eyes revealing nothing of the thoughts his mind held.

"It's common human decency, even if you're a prisoner." The kid seemed to gain some confidence and he began to speak rapidly, trying to get out all of the information before Harry became uncomfortable with his presence. "They say you're going to the human auction but the higher ups don't call it that. I tried to help but I'm not high enough yet to make a difference. I am sorry, I don't approve of slaves." The marine blurted out rapidly.

Harry didn't show much of a reaction, his fist clenched but that was all, instead he spoke again. It was a short sentence, to the point. "What's your name kid?" Harry muttered softly.

"M-my name is Coby! D-do you mind telling me yours?" The second he said it Coby seemed to regret it, he deflated and spoke quickly. "Of course y-you don't have to if you aren't comfortable wit-!"

"-Harry." The prisoner interrupted, looking at the young marine with green eyes.

"W-what?" Coby said, surprised.

"My name is Harry." He said with a very slight smile on his face. "Why did you become a marine Coby?" Harry asked suddenly, his head cocked to the side.

"W-well it was actually..." Coby's nervous face faded and a warm happy smile split his face. "I met this pirate named Luffy. Before you judge him you need to know that he isn't an evil pirate! He helped the people of that town and even took the blame and helped me get my place in the marines. Anyway, Luffy inspired me to become a marine. You see Luffy wanted to become the Pirate King after Gol D. Roger died and his determination made me want to follow my dreams too. With Luffy's help, I did." Coby's smile was constant as he told the story, his eyes off to the side as he remembered the scenes in his head.

"I see." Harry said in reply, his voice soft.

Coby snapped out of it and blushed, the colour clashing with his hair. "Oh! I'm sorry, enough about me, are you a pirate, Harry?" He said this seemingly without though and looked as if he was going to apologise but Harry spoke before he could open his mouth.

"No, I'm a traveller." Harry's face changed and a small smile lifted his face into a beautiful expression of peace. "I find peace in the simple things in life and adventures have never really called to me." Coby's blush increased as he stu died the prisoner. He truly was handsome; his hair had this sort of artfully messy look that made him look as though he'd just been shagged, his eyes were a piercing emerald green that blazed when he felt a particularly strong emotion. His face was all sharp lines, his cheekbones slanted and causing his lips to stand out due to their colour, a brilliant red.

"That must be nice. A very free way to live, it sounds nice." Coby said distractedly, his eyes riveted on Harry's face. He hadn't even thought of himself as into men but he certainly appreciated beauty and Harry certainly had that.

Harry reached over with one chained wrist and picked up the tray. His body language changed from quietly confident to nervous. One arm curled around the plate in a gesture generally associated with malnutrition and his eyes darted around as if someone was going to take it from him. It was a simple meal, a leg of chicken and a glass of water but Harry, hungry and tired, thought it was the best meal he'd ever tasted.

Coby spoke again. "We've nearly arrived and for what it's worth, I am sorry." Harry finished his meal in mere seconds and shook his head at the marine.

"You don't need to be sorry, instead promise me you'll always stay as kind as you are now. I'm sure the future will be a better place if people like you exist in the world. If I ever meet this Luffy, I'll be sure to give him my respect." Coby nodded as Harry spoke, a light blush on his face. He waved goodbye as he picked up the small plate and the glass and walked towards the kitchens. Harry was left to his own devices for a few minutes.

Left in the silence of his own company, the boat soon arrived at the play they were supposed to be. It was a human auction house alright but Harry saw nothing else of it, instead he got a glimpse of his watch and then a strip of material settled across his face and he was pulled up by the collar around his throat and his chains were tugged as though he was a dog. Only the thought of the necklace kept him sedate.

He heard the murmur of conversation but he didn't really care to listen, he was instead using all his other sense to gather information. He could hear a strange popping sound like bubbles and beneath his now bare feet grass crunched. A voice in his mind provided the name of the location, _Saboady Archipelago. _Harry immediately knew that this wouldn't turn out well. His chain was pulled again and he heard the soft whine of a door opening. Around him he heard the jeers and cat calls of the soldiers around him; he could tell most of them were soldiers by the pungent smell of sweat and iron.

Another louder whine and his chains were tugged again and then the material was pulled away from his face and he looked around. He was in a cell that much was obvious. Around him various other chained individuals watched him with wary eyes, all acting like broken creatures. He sighed and glanced around some more, always leaving one eye on the grinning soldier who stood guard at the cell door.

Harry didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.

* * *

Authors note: I am still alive and everything will still be updated I just needed to write something to get my out of my funk. I had some chapters written up by my laptop died then I sent it to get repaired and it came back still broken so I haven't had alot of luck. Either way, I hope you like it, I found it pretty hard to get everything straight but it's started now. I hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

The endless amounts of grey were becoming somewhat dull, as were the stares he was receiving. Part lust part fear, the eyes of the slaves had not left him, except to sleep, since he arrived 27 hours ago and the soldier outside was just the same. So it was a relief when something began to happen, noise began to pour from one of the doors and one by one the slaves became fewer and fewer until he was the only one left in the cage.

He heard the click of the lock and the soldier who had been staring at him grabbed his arm with one hand and the other slid downwards, groping in all the wrong places. Harry shuddered but didn't fight no matter how much his body was screaming at him to get this man off of him. The soldier chuckled into his ear and spoke, his voice a breathy, panting murmur. "If you don't get sold we get to play with you, I look forward to it." He said as he led Harry out into the bright lights of a stage, he was being looked at by a crowd in red chairs but he ignored them for the moment. He heard a loud voice speak.

"This is our latest; coming straight from the marines you can see he's a real beauty. He'll cook for you, clean for you and to top it all off he'll do it without a fight if you have this." Harry's head whipped around from the bright lights to see his watch dangle from the show mans grip. He growled, his fingers twitching for what was rightfully his. The crowd chuckled and nodded approvingly. "Shall we start the bidding at-" The showman began to suggest, a smile on his face.

A chubby, grotesque looking man with what looked like a bubble around his face stood, roaring out something in a thick voice that Harry couldn't understand. All the noise in the hall faded and Harry understood that whoever this person was, he was very important. So important in fact that nobody dare go against him. The show man nodded once and sealed the deal and just like that, Harry James Potter, defeater of Voldemort and traveller of worlds was another person's property.

_6 months later_

Harry stared out at nothing; he was sat quietly at the feet of his master. His master was the black haired man from the auction. He constantly kept his sweaty hands on Harry's head, lightly stroking the unkempt black locks with a sort of rough possessiveness that made Harry shudder in the back of his mind but outwardly he kept still and silent. Over the six month period he had been owned by the Celestial Dragons, or so they called themselves, he had become dull eyed. Terrified that the imposing blonde who held kept his watch would do something to the watch, as he had threatened to on more than one occasion, he had learned his lesson due to the abuse from various members of the family.

He didn't speak unless he was spoken to, his entire personality was devoted to serving his master but beneath all of that, deep down in the place that he'd kept safe from the conditioning he'd gone through, he still retained his personality. His master stood, tugging the chain as he began to walk to the dining hall, Harry crawled alongside him, knowing he wouldn't get any. His master pushed the doors open with chubby fingers and waddled in, tugging the chain unnecessarily as he moved over to his place next to the female. He clipped the chain onto the side of the chair and began to eat, picking up strips of chicken and tearing at them in such a way that Harry felt sick just looking at him. Instead he looked at the bandages around his arms, lightly picking at the slightly frayed edges of one of them, his face completely blank. He didn't twitchy when a small bit of chicken dropped onto the floor, knowing that his master would tell him to eat when he was allowed.

"Eat." The master grunted through bites. Harry moved as fast as was possible, he had the chicken in his mouth in a split second and he swallowed it quickly. Some people would consider what he'd just done to be disgusting but often Harry wouldn't get fed so a strip of chicken on the floor was considered a 3 course meal to him.

**_6 months later (1 year in the Celestial Dragon's service)_**

Harry had been given permission to explore the grounds; he'd been good all week and they knew he wouldn't escape anyway, they still had the watch. Harry stood for the first time in a long time and walked among the gardens, it was full of beautiful flowers and at the very end was a large pond. Harry stooped, leaning downwards to smell one particularly beautiful flower but as he did so he saw something akin to a fruit half hidden by flowers. As Harry moved towards it the flowers seem to move out of his way and he picked the fruit up from the ground, lightly dusting grass off of it.

Something inside him screamed for him to eat it and, without a second though, he took a bite. That was the moment the future changed forever. It was also why, months down the line, his chains have to be specially altered to seastone.

**1 year later (2 years in the Celestial Dragon's service)**

It was the same place, the auction house was as dreary as ever and it still held that faint air of despair to it. The only difference was that instead of being sold Harry was being pulled along behind his master. Harry noticed one thing that was different; the auction house held three crews of pirates, each of the captain's big names with high bounties. Harry recognized the Straw Hat Crew minus their captain, Kidd and Law from the bunch. He noticed the pirates all looking at his master with a dislike and felt his respect for them rise. His master stopped to abuse the other slave, kicking him with his boot heavily. The sweaty man grumbled and spared Harry a pat on the head as if he was a dog. Harry gave him a withering look as he was tugged towards their seats, he was made to sit on the floor at his master's feet, his master holding his chain tightly and stroking his cheek with a finger.

"So beautiful." The Celestial Dragon whispered to him and Harry closed his eyes, sliding back into his mind to ignore his surroundings. It was only when he heard the commotion about a mermaid did he open his eyes, he saw a green haired mermaid floating lightly in a tank looking petrified. His head whipped around and he noticed that one of the crews, the Straw Hat crew had tensed. This was why they were here it seemed.

His master stood as the bidding began, shouting out an outrageous price that nobody dared to top even if they could afford it. Harry lifted his head and he and the mermaid looked at each other. He tilted his head and smiled softly, the expression making his eyes shine and the mermaid looked to calm down, if only slightly. In the silence of the hall, Harry heard the soft clanking of wood but whatever reaction anybody may have had it was all silenced by the crashing of something through the door. Harry turned around rapidly, seeing what seemed like a flying fish slam through the door and Straw Hat Luffy appeared. He was shouting at the driver before he noticed the mermaid whom he called 'Caimie' and proceeded to run down towards her. His eyes held a single minded focus that Harry found himself respecting.

A strange looking person followed after him, attempting to stop him from running to the mermaid and to Harry's surprised, extra arms broke out of the green jacket he wore. The buyers all jerked backwards, horrified and Harry recognized him as a fishman. He felt his master stand and walk past him and he knew immediately what he was going to do. The blonde Celestial Dragon shook the chain of the watch lightly and Harry, who had tensed and moved, froze.

"Prejudice, humans are always the same no matter where I go." Harry growled between his teeth. He wanted to help but couldn't. What followed was heartbreaking, the fishman who was only trying to stop a commotion was shot by his master who proceeded to leap about happily as if he'd just done something other than shooting someone.

"I shot him!" His master laughed somewhat childishly, so absorbed in his own celebration he didn't feel the rising sense of danger nor did he see Luffy stop and turn very slowly before going back up the stairs with a deadly expression on his face and deep down Harry hoped that Luffy would do the one thing nobody had dared do before.

"Wait Luffy." The fishman struggled out from his place on the floor. "I was just careless after all. You promised me you wouldn't lay a hand on the Celestial Dragon's even if someone got shot." The fishman pleaded softly. "I used to be a pirate after all, I've done so many awful things so I had this coming. I'm so sorry, I never wanted this so happen, I just wanted to make things up to Nami. I was trying to help you but as always I'm useless. I really am clumsy after all. In the end I just caused you trouble. I'm sorry! I'm really sorry."

Harry's master interrupted the touching moment. "Stupid fish, even after I shot you, you keep on talking. You're annoying." His master lifted the gun to shoot again and Luffy whipped around, the same look in his eye as before. "You, what's with that look of yours?" Luffy stood, lightly putting the fishman into a more comfortable position before he started to ascend the stairs again. He went up slowly, carefully with danger in every shift of his body. "Are you looking at me?" Luffy's fist clenched in preparation and Harry leaned forwards, his chain clanking softly. Fearful, his master lifted the gun to Luffy. "You're annoying too!" His master fired two shots and Luffy dodged each easily and didn't even flinch.

Clenching his teeth and rearing his fist back, Luffy let it fly, slamming his fist heavily into the fat mans cheek so hard and he flew backwards and lay still. Harry smiled brightly and spoke. "Straw Hat Luffy, you have my thanks for doing something I've wanted to do for years." He muttered to the captain from his position on the floor. Luffy looked at him and gave him a wide smile.

The situation quickly spiralled out of control, the Straw Hat's all began to fight off the soldiers, the auction house emptied and all of the Celestial Dragon's had been taken out, and Harry had taken the chance to grab his watch from the blondes pocket. He'd completely zoned out as he got it and the whispers started from the watch, thousands of overlapping voices all mingling together into one entire voice. He looked out over the red chairs at the pirates that were fighting; they were all obviously comrades and supported each other without any real effort. Harry lifted his head as he noticed the white haired man move forward after he introduced himself, he had taken off the collar of the mermaid and Harry hoped that he would do the same for him. He wouldn't be a slave any longer. A blue haired member of Luffy's crew appeared with the keys and Harry stood from where he sat. He noticed Harry and beckoned him forwards.

Harry did so skittishly like a wounded animal. The blue haired man flashed him a smile and held out the keys. Harry descended the stairs, dodging bodies with a quiet sort of grace that belied his skills. Everyone seemed to be watching him and that made him nervous but he didn't show it, instead he quickly grabbed the keys from the man's hands and unlocked his collar before dropping it heavily to the floor and moving away from it.

"Thank you." Harry said nothing else, instead he threw the keys over to where the other slaves were standing.

"Perhaps it's time we leave." Rayleigh suggested. "Mr Giant, what do you plan to do?" Rayleigh asked, looking to his tall friend as the others prepared to leave.

The giant smiled down at the kind man and looked at the other slaves. "I'll help the other slaves to escape safely but be sure that I'll repay this debt to all of you."

Rayleigh smiled again, his glasses shining slightly in the bright stage lights. "How about you, what you do plan to do?" He looked to Harry then.

Harry raised his eyes to meet Rayleigh's before looking at Luffy. "I owe the captain of the Straw Hat pirates a debt. I will help to draw the attention from you, it is the least I can do. Besides, someone named Coby mentioned this crew to me; he told me they were all kind souls and I promised him I'd give you my respects."

"Very well then. Meet us at Grove 13, the bar. I assume you know where I mean." Rayleigh said with no expression on his face save a small smile.

"B-but Rayleigh, we don't even know this person!" The reindeer cried worriedly. "Luffy do something!" Chopper turned to the unusually silent pirate and pleaded to him, seeing that Rayleigh wasn't going to budge.

Luffy studied Harry for a few second before nodding. "Let's go everyone!" Luffy proceeded to exit the place with the other two captains in the room. Harry cast his eyes around for something akin to a weapon and pulled a sword from the soldier he followed the Straw Hat's up the stairs, making sure to keep far enough away that he didn't make them nervous.

"Ah you guys, you always go too far." The red haired girl, Nami said as they exited the auction house, looking to how quickly the captains had defeated most of the marine's forces but they were quickly regrouping. Harry spared the white haired man one last glanced before he burst into action. He used his speed to his advantage and pulled the sword from his belt, creating enough of a commotion that a large proportion of the soldiers began to follow him.

After quickly defeating the soldiers Harry decided to take his time going to grove 13, it had been a while since he'd been able to simply enjoy the scenery and he took advantage of it. It certainly was a beautiful place and despite the obvious air of panic the place held, he found himself enjoying the walk and felt it sad when he finally reached his destination. He lightly pushed the door to the bar open and slid in quietly, hearing Rayleigh speaking quietly about the void century, something which Harry knew quite a lot about.

"H-hey Robin is that alright? Haven't you just let a big opportunity go by?" The long nosed marksman, Usopp cried. "Hey old man! The legendary treasure One Piece, is it really-?" Usopp never got a chance to finish his sentence as Luffy slammed his leg onto the bar and screamed

"USOPP!" He cried it so loudly that the man himself fell to the floor with fright. "We are NOT asking him where the treasure is hidden! We're not even asking him whether there IS any treasure or not! I'm not sure, but... ...everybody set out to sea, risking their lives to search for it! If you ask this old man anything about it here and now... Then I'll quit being a pirate! I don't want to go on a boring adventure like that!"

Harry felt his respect for Monkey D. Luffy rise once again.

* * *

Authors note: 2 chapters in 2 days? I'm on a roll! Any pairings you guys would like to see? Let me know in a review!


End file.
